Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{2q - 2}{4q - 8} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 8$ $ 2q - 2 = \dfrac{4q - 8}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(2q - 2) = 4q - 8 $ $14q - 14 = 4q - 8$ $10q - 14 = -8$ $10q = 6$ $q = \dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{3}{5}$